Frosted Memories
by Miss CannelRolls
Summary: Jack Frost no sabe quién es. Sólo sabe lo que le dijo la Luna. Y teniendo en cuenta de que la Luna no le habla desde hace trescientos años, no puede explicarse por qué ahora es un Guardián. Pero Jack sabe una cosa: necesita recordar lo que ha olvidado. Y para ello tiene que derrotar a Pitch Black. Fem! Jack
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la Autora (se recomienda leerlas antes de pasar a lo importante):**

**1) Este proyecto surgió de la nada y, probablemente, termine en la nada. Es el producto de una tarde de aburrimiento en la que descubrí El Origen de los Guardianes y de mi mente feminista. **

**2) El argumento no va a ser tan infantil como en la película. Como se podrá apreciar en el prólogo, hay un trasfondo más adulto, más maduro, que si no gusta a alguien entonces le recomiendo que deje de leer.**

**3) No actualizaré mañana, ni pasado, ni en un futuro próximo. Soy una de esas personas impacientes que se lanza a la primera y, por tanto, a veces sufro de bloqueos de escritor porque me siento presionada. Además, voy a comenzar mi último año de instituto pronto, así que mi tiempo para escribir (que también empleo en otras historias) está considerablemente limitado. Avisados quedáis.**

**4) Si bien no este fic en concreto, pero sí la secuela -que en mi mente ya se ha comenzado a gestar- va a haber una pareja principal. Redoble de tambores... Es un BunnyxJack. Si no os gusta, pues lo lamento. No podréis leer la secuela. Pero en esta primera parte no habrá más que sutiles menciones a ello, así que por el momento no tenéis que preocuparos.**

**5) Si queréis hacerme alguna sugerencia (sobre todo para el nombre de la hermana de Jack y, quizás, para su historia como humana) no dudéis en decírmela. Cualquier duda también será respondida. Podéis utilizar el viejo y tradicional modo: los reviews. Pero si queréis podéis enviarme PMs.**

* * *

**Frosted Memories**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que pensó fue que tenía miedo. No sabía exactamente qué significaba eso, pero no le gustaba la sensación que le atenazaba las entrañas. Temblaba, pero no sabía si era por el mismo miedo que le aceleraba el corazón o por el frío. Tampoco sabía qué era eso, pero era desagradable. Casi tanto como la soledad…

_Soledad_.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Eran de un pálido azul que, más adelante, brillarían con picardía. Parpadearon confundidos una, dos veces, y a continuación se enfocaron en la redondeada forma que apenas se discernía al otro lado de la fina capa de hielo que la cubría. Sintió que algo —que alguien— tiraba de su cuerpo hacia arriba, hacia la figura redonda que brillaba. Sintió que algo —que alguien— la elevaba y cuando su cuerpo atravesó el hielo, no supo si sentirse agradecida.

Ya no estaba en el agua, se percató, y poco a poco fue reconociendo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Un bosque, formado por árboles frondosos. Una playa, que rodeaba el lago de donde había salido.

El lago de su nacimiento.

Un calorcito agradable comenzó a extenderse por sus extremidades. Se miró las manos, pálidas bajo la luz de la luna, y se sorprendió por el brillo de pureza que las iluminaba. Examinó sus dedos, largos, finos, delicados, coronados con unas uñas cortas que, tampoco sabía muy bien por qué, debía limpiarse cada día al volver a casa.

_Casa_.

La palabra resonó en su cabeza, y por impulso miró al cielo. La luna, llena y redonda, la miraba.

El miedo desapareció como por arte de magia. La luz de la luna pareció brillar con más fuerza y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando. Al principio sintió un tirón en el estómago, similar al que sentía cuando se subía a las ramas más altas de los árboles, aunque no recordaba haber estado a menos de diez metros de uno. Pero entonces su cuerpo comenzó a descender delicadamente, casi como si estuviera entrenado para hacerlo, y cuando sus pies tocaron la fría superficie del lago, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, de repente, el viento había parado.

Una ráfaga de aire frío le revolvió el pelo. Se llevó una mano a la cara para apartarse los mechones del flequillo que amenazaban con metérsele en los ojos. Eran blancos, como la luna. Blancos como la nieve que cubría los árboles y blancos, como el hielo sobre el que estaba de pie.

Dio un dudoso paso hacia adelante y emitió un chillido agudo cuando se resbaló. Cayó sobre su trasero, pero se recuperó en apenas un segundo y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez encogió los dedos de los pies, desnudos, y se aseguró de estar en perfecto equilibrio para dar un paso. Luego dio otro, y a continuación, otro más. Tres pasos después reconoció que estaba caminando. Y con una risa orgullosa dio una zancada hacia la derecha, girando su cuerpo ligeramente y luego inclinándose hacia el otro lado para dar otra zancada más larga.

Pero su pie chocó con algo: un palo. Paró de correr y se agachó. Allá donde su dedo gordo había tocado la madera se había formado una película de escarcha. Era azul y brillaba. Era fría y era _hermosa_.

Con cuidado, deslizó el dedo índice sobre el hielo. Inmediatamente la capa de escarcha creció. Con una risita cogió el palo, que en realidad, si lo miraba mejor, no era un palo ni una rama. Era un cayado. Para guiar y cuidar al ganado en el campo.

Era suyo.

Lo observó con ojos curiosos durante un instante y un pensamiento se formó en su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si daba un golpecito —uno chiquitín— contra el suelo? Sonrió de lado mientras lo probaba y no se sorprendió, pero a la vez sí, cuando con el sonido de unas campanillas del extremo de su bastón salió un rayo de hielo. Miró su creación y sonrió más ampliamente. El hielo, _su hielo_, tenía unas deliciosas estrellas dibujadas en él. Eran preciosas y brillaban como las estrellas de verdad, esas que acompañaban a la luna durante la noche.

Otra vez su mirada se vio atraída por aquel astro. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, echándose hacia atrás otra vez el pelo, y le hizo una pregunta silenciosa.

_¿Sabes tú quién soy?_

La luna no le respondió.

El viento volvió a soplar, y esta vez la brisa le hizo daño en las mejillas. Pero entendió a la primera el mensaje que quería trasmitirle.

_Vamos a jugar_.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, dio un ligero salto y su cuerpo se elevó con el viento. Tuvo que hacer malabares con su cayado para no perder el equilibrio, pero al final, extendiendo los brazos, encontró la posición perfecta. ¡Volar era tan divertido! Pero aunque quería subir y subir más —hasta poder tocar las solitarias nubes que estaban desperdigadas por el cielo— el Viento la mantuvo a poca altura. Con cierto pesar dejó que el bastón tocara el suelo, pero enseguida se animó al ver que otra vez el hielo se esparcía con su toque. Deslizó la madera con suavidad, casi con cariño, dibujando algo que no sabía muy bien qué era, pero algo hermoso y único. El hielo la ayudó, creciendo aunque ella no se lo pedía. Y cuando sintió que su trabajo estaba terminado, el Viento la levantó hasta que tuvo una vista perfecta de su creación.

_Es un copo de nieve_, se dijo levemente impresionada. No sabía cómo lo sabía —como muchas otras cosas— pero era único en su diseño. Como cada uno de los copos de nieve que caían en las nevadas.

El Viento la desplazó hasta los árboles y le permitió jugar con ellos. Los troncos estaban desnudos, y pensó que quizás estarían un poco celosos de sus hojas, abrigadas bajo la nieve. Los tocó con su bastón y rió de dicha cuando se cubrieron de escarcha. Pero pronto su juego la aburrió, y el Viento la trasladó a otro lugar.

Lo vio primero desde lejos. Era un pueblo. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero se llamaba Burguess y el fundador tenía tres hijos. El pueblo todavía era joven y pequeño, pero había crecido un montón en la última década, sobre todo debido a los muchos niños que habían nacido hacía diez inviernos. Las casas se congregaban alrededor de una plazoleta donde ardían varios braseros. Era tarde, pero no demasiado como para que el sereno apagara las luces.

El Viento la empujó hacia el pueblo, hacia Burguess, y luego la obligó a aterrizar. Dio unos cuantos pasos para estabilizarse, a caballo entre sorprendida porque nadie la había ayudado y agradecida de que no le prestaran atención. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero los pantalones de lana ajustados a sus pantorrillas con unas cintas de cuero no eran aceptables para los habitantes. Tampoco su camisa marrón, ni su chaleco de piel de oveja. Ni siquiera su capa, que le rozaba la cadera, era respetable.

Con discreción se acercó a una señora que sí vestía adecuadamente. Apenas se podía distinguir el color de su vestido, pero no era negro ni marrón. Sospechaba que era de un azul oscuro, quizás índigo, y el dobladillo estaba embarrado porque rozaba el suelo. Llevaba prisa, quizás porque quería resguardarse en el calor de su casa, pero pensó que no le importaría resolver sus dudas. Estaba segura de que los habitantes de ese pueblo eran muy amables, aunque no tenía ni idea de en qué se basaba para creer eso.

—Hola —probó, pero la mujer siguió caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado—. ¡Hola!

La mujer entró en su casa, así que se vio obligada a dirigirse hacia otra persona. A otra mujer, decidió, cuando un sentimiento extraño la urgió a alejarse de los hombres. Era una matrona a juzgar por las arrugas en sus ojos y el generoso busto que se le marcaba bajo la ropa; estaba sentada en una mecedora, probablemente esperando a que su hijo —porque sabía que esa señora tenía un hijo— volviese para cenar.

—Buenas noches, señora… —dijo.

Pero la señora se giró hacia su marido y la ignoró.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a un niño correr en su dirección. Segura de que él sí que le respondería —él siempre le hacía caso, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto nunca— se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Ah, perdona —se disculpó con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?

El niño no paró de correr. En su lugar siguió corriendo, incluso aunque ella estaba en su camino. Estaba preparada para recibir el golpe —después de todo, necesitaba respuestas— pero entonces sucedió lo impensable.

El niño la atravesó y siguió su camino.

Sintió un enorme vacío en su interior. Se tocó el pecho, bajo el cual palpitaba un corazón herido, y miró a la luna, como si supiera que ella guardaba todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Por primera vez, la luna le habló.

—_Eres Jack Frost _—murmuró una voz masculina en su cabeza.

Jack Frost esperó a que continuara, pero la luna, o el Hombre de la Luna, como aprendería a llamarlo, guardó silencio.

Y siguió guardando silencio durante más de trescientos años.


	2. Capítulo 1

**RotG no es mío. Algún día lo será, pero de momento (y sólo de momento!) no me pertenece. Lamentablemente.**

* * *

**Frosted Memories**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

En su taller Nicholas St. North, Norte para sus amigos, trabajaba en uno de sus prototipos favoritos. Por lo general no se implicaba tanto con sus juguetes: tenía suficiente con revisar uno por uno a los niños e interrogar a sus mascotas, plantas u objetos preferidos para comprobar si estaban en la lista correcta. Pero había estado añadiendo piezas aquí y allá al circuito que un Yeti había construido hacía varios años —antes de que los humanos comenzaran a hablar de la _tecnología_— y al final no había podido resistirse a crear un trenecito como Dios mandaba.

Primero había escogido un buen bloque de hielo: duro, consistente, pero no quebrado. Le había llevado al menos media hora encontrar el material perfecto y luego había empleado otros treinta minutos en hacer los cálculos necesarios para no equivocarse de escala. Las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte y a Norte le gustaba guiarse por su instinto. Al final decidió arriesgarse un poco y cogió martillo y pica. En pocos segundos ya tenía la forma del tren entre sus enormes —pero no por ello torpes— manos y pudo dedicarse a esculpir los detalles con cuidado.

Cuando hubo terminado sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por el esfuerzo, pero también relucían de orgullo. Sus ojos azules, resaltados por las pobladas y oscuras cejas que los cubrían, brillaron con ilusión cuando el juguete —o al menos el modelo— refulgió bajo los halógenos.

Con cuidado, con cariño, lo situó sobre las vías y se carcajeó cuando el tren dejó escapar un pitido largo y agudo acompañado de una ráfaga de vapor.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó.

A su lado aparecieron dos elfos de figura triangular con sombreros coronados de cascabeles. Llevaban entre los dos un plato de galletas que él mismo había horneado la noche anterior, aunque la cantidad había disminuido considerablemente. Sobre todo las de chispas de chocolate, de las cuales sólo habían sobrevivido dos.

Cogió una tras revisar que no estaba chupeteada, mordisqueada o toqueteada por alguno de sus elfos. Los quería, y apreciaba el gesto de El Hombre de la Luna cuando los había creado para él, pero eran unos golosos y tenían la horrible manía de probar cuanta comida tenían a su alcance, pero nunca comérsela. Norte había intentado inculcarle modales, pero los elfos tenían la capacidad de aprendizaje de un perro y se había conformado con enseñarles algunos trucos: tráeme esto, pásame aquello, _sit_, _plash_…

Sonrió con los labios apretados para evitar que se le escapara alguna miga cuando el tren se separó de las vías y comenzó a deslizarse por el aire. Todavía quedaban muchísimos años para que le fuera posible comenzar a entregar ese juguete, pero a Norte le gustaba investigar nuevos diseños.

El trenecito desplegó sus alas y, como un avión, planeó por toda la habitación. Norte lo siguió con el orgullo de un padre que ha visto crecer a sus hijos y lo animó dando palmadas en el aire. Bajo los halógenos, los tatuajes de su brazo se hicieron más notorios. Se los había hecho de la forma más dolorosa y bruta que podía existir para hacer un tatuaje, pero en aquella época no existían esas máquinas tan modernas con agujas tatuadoras y un depósito para la tinta. El proceso había sido largo, casi interminable, pero el "Niño Malo" escrito en su brazo derecho y el "Niño Bueno" en el izquierdo habían valido la pena.

La puerta del taller se abrió de golpe, el trenecito de hielo con alas de avión haciéndose añicos con el impacto. Norte se atragantó con su galleta y emitió y largo y atormentado alarido que asustó a su visitante.

El Yeti, Margo, gritó con la misma intensidad.

—¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que llames! —exclamó Norte pronunciando cada palabra con un pesado acento ruso.

Margo exclamó algo en Yetil, su idioma materno y el único que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían hablar, que hizo que Norte se parara en seco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo. Margo asintió con vehemencia y señaló hacia la derecha—. ¿El Globo?

La incredulidad en su voz era palpable y comprensible. El aviso de Margo era preocupante y si su vida no dependiera de todas y cada una de las lucecitas que alumbraban en Globo probablemente se habría reído de los avistamientos de "polvo gris" en esa habitación. Le habría pedido a los elfos que lo aspiraran y luego habría llamado a alguno de los Yetis para que le pasara una bayeta húmeda por encima a la esfera y luego la mopa por el suelo.

Pero, para su mala suerte, Norte vivía porque esas luces estaban encendidas y ese "polvo gris" sólo podía estar haciendo una cosa allí: intentaba apagar su brillo.

Frunciendo las cejas se levantó de golpe, asustando a un elfillo que pasaba cerca de sus botas, y cogió las espadas que llevaba siempre consigo pero que, en esa habitación en especial, le estorbaban. Eran del largo de su antebrazo y estaban ligeramente encorvadas, revelando su pasado como cosaco.

También estaban muy, muy afiladas.

Margo lo guió hasta la sala del Globo, aunque se conocía el camino de memoria. Masculló unas cuantas palabrotas en ruso al evitar pisar un elfo (o dos o tres) y maldijo el momento en el que les permitió vivir con él.

Los habitantes rojos del palacio se habían congregado alrededor del globo y jugueteaban inocentemente con la arenilla negra que comenzaba a cubrir el suelo. Norte los regañó, porque esa arena bien podría haber sido veneno y ser capaz de crear menos daño.

Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, captó algo horripilante.

Las luces estaban fallando. Se apagaban, se encendían y volvían a fundirse en cuestión de una fracción de segundo. La fe de los niños, tradujo rápidamente, se hacía débil.

Y sólo había una persona en el Universo que querría eso.

—¿Habéis comprobado el eje? —increpó, manteniendo la esperanza de que quizás se tratara de un error técnico—. ¿Está bien la rotación?

Margo abrió la boca para contestar, aunque no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Casi como si las preguntas de Norte le hubieran dado la entrada, la arena negra comenzó a arremolinarse en una figura oscura que, por desgracia, Norte conocía muy bien.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa como música de fondo, Nicholas St. North corrió hacia la palanca de emergencia.

Y con un cosquilleo en la barriga, la accionó.

* * *

**Jeje, normalmente hago capítulos épicos (no en el sentido de geniales, más bien como muy, muy largos) y subir esto me da... ¿vergüenza? La verdad es que como es un proyecto que comencé justo antes de entrar al instituto, no sé muy bien cómo voy a ir de tiempo para actualizar... y he decidido que quizás, si no molestan los capítulos tan cortos, los haré de esta longitud para tener actualizaciones bastante a menudo (tampoco os emocionéis, estoy hablando de un par de veces al mes). Si los queréis más largos... bueno. Tardaré más, obviamente, pero (espero) no desapareceré.**

**Un besito a todos los que se hayan levantado, como yo, a las seis y media de la mañana y no se haya echado la siesta!**


End file.
